Coklat Karamel
by aiharacchi
Summary: Semi-AU. Pucuk. Aura moe - moe. Rasa sukanya pada Maehara tak tergantikan. Itu semua adalah Isogai Yuuma. MaeIso, slight!AsaIso. Happy reading minna-san


**Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ Coklat Karamel ]**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Maehara — Isogai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i.**

Namanya Isogai Yuuma, meski bersahabat sudah lebih dari enam tahu, Maehara tetap memanggilnya dengan nama Isogai.

Bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Kadang – kadang Isogai sering menginap di rumahnya—untuk mengerjakan pr atau hanya sekedar main. Sama seperti hari ini, Isogai menginap di rumahnya semalaman, karena orang tua Maehara dinas ke luar kota. Setidaknya dengan adanya Isogai, Maehara tidak perlu kesepian. Dan juga Isogai membantunya memasak makan malam.

Well, bisa diakui Isogai adalah laki – laki serba bisa. Olahraga dan akademik selalu diatas rata – rata. Dia pintar bermain piano, dan Isogai menjadi pengiring saat Maehara bermain biola. Masakan Isogai juga tak kalah enak dengan masakan koki kelas hotel, sangatlah enak meski menggunakan bahan tidak seberapa (paling ekstrim; ikan hias)

Tapi dari segudang bakat Isogai, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa diurus Isogai seorang diri. Yah, itu rambut.

Terutama pucuknya ditengah – tengah kepala, menjulang tinggi.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Isogai berdiri di depan cermin. Sisir yang sudah dipegang tangan kanannya sama sekali tidak lelah untuk merapikan rambutnya. Sayangnya, meski dia berkali – kali sudah berusaha keras menyisir rambutnya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa merapikan rambutnya.

Simpel saja masalahnya, pucuk rambutnya bertengger di kepalanya itu selalu berdiri.

"Ya ampun Isogai, kenapa kau masih belum siap – siap?"

"Ini nih, susah banget dirapiin!" sahut Isogai agak kesal.

Mata Maehara teralih ke arah rambutnya. Rambut Isogai sudah rapi kok. Kecuali pucuk ditengah kepalanya yang enggan menyatu dengan rambutnya yang lain.

Dan pucuk itu berdiri.

"Isogai," Isogai langsung menoleh kearahnya. Sontak saja, pucuk itu turun. "Err... coba kau cemburut."

"Hah?"

"Iya, coba aja."

Masih agak kebinggungan dengan permintaan Maehara, Isogai memilih menurut saja. Isogai mencoba untuk berwajah cemburut. Pucuknya berdiri.

Lalu ketika Isogai berwajah normal, pucuk itu kembali kesedia kala—turun.

"Coba lagi, tapi terus."

Isogai berwajah cemburut. Pucuknya naik.

Isogai berwajah kembai normal. Pucuknya turun.

Pucuknya naik. Pucuknya turun

Naik. Turun.

Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! PUCUKNYA GERAK – GERAK!"

Tanpa ampun, Isogai langsung menyodok ke sisirnya ke perut Maehara.

.

.

.

 **ii.**

"Karena kita kelas 3-E, berarti dana yang kita butuhkan begitu besar."

Begitulah kata Isogai, selaku ketua kelas 3-E.

Maehara memperhatikan selembar kertas yang menyajikan anggaran bulan ini, bulan oktober. Dari pemasukan dan penggeluaran sama sekali tidak seimbang. Lebih tinggi pengeluaran dibandingkan pemasukan. Kalau begini mau tak mau mereka harus mencari dana tambahan untuk menyimbangkannya.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengurangi pengeluarannya. Tapi itu mustahil—semuanya sangat penting." Isogai menarik nafasnya. "Kita benar – benar butuh dana sebesar ini."

"Tapi kelewatan besar. Mana mungkin kita tarikin ke anak – anak."

"Kau benar."

Isogai menuduk madesu. Pikirannya sudah terkuras habis - habisan hanya untuk memikirkan dana kelas 3-E. Seharusnya anggaran seperti ini ditanggung oleh sekolahnya, bukan murid seorang diri. Memang mereka kelas 3-E, tapi bukan berarti anggaran untuk kebutuhan harus dibebankan ke murid – murid.

Kalau sudah kebijakan kepala sekolah mau bagaimana lagi... bakal rempong kalau dia tetap dipaksakan.

Kebijakan kepala sekolah...

"Aku punya ide!"

Tiba – tiba Isogai berdiri, membuat Maehara mendongak kearahnya. Mata Isogai berbinar, seperti telah menemukan ide yang sangat cermelang. Namun, entah kenapa Maehara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ide ini. Entahlah.

"Aku akan merayu habis – habisan Asano Gakuho-san samapi dia mau menyerahkan uangnya ke kita!"

Langsung saja, Maehara menjitak Isogai.

.

Plis Isogai. Tidak perlu sampai merayu om – om duda yang sudah punya anak. Kasihan Asano Gakushuu-nya.

.

.

.

 **iii.**

Kalau misalnya bapaknya tidak mungkin, maka anaknya pun jadi.

Saat istirahat siang, Isogai dan Maehara menuju ke gedung utama untuk meminta dana tambahan. Memang agak mendadak, namun jika tidak dituntaskan secepat juga bisa bahaya. Sebetulnya Isogai bisa kesana seorang diri. Tapi mengingat ide nista Isogai tentang merayu kepala sekolah membuat Maehara memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Bahaya kalau misalnya malah Isogai diterjang karena auranya kelewatan imut.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang OSIS, Asano Gakushuu terlihat duduk di meja khusus ketua OSIS dengan tumpukan laporan kesiswaan. Bahkan meski ini adalah istirahat sekalipun, Asano terlihat masih kuat dengan laporan – laporannya. Dia tidak kelihatan kelelahan, tangannya terus bergerak untuk membubuhi tanda tangan, atau mengoreksi laporan yang salah.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang." Asano menghentikan pekerjaanya. "Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan sampai berani menginjak ke gedung utama."

Maehara maju selangkah, lalu berkata. "Kami ingin meminta dana tambahan untuk kelas kami."

"Dana tambahan?" Asano tertawa merendahkan. "Hanya itu?"

Maehara mengangguk. Namun sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit.

"Kau kira aku akan memberikanmu begitu saja?" Asano memaku dagunya dengan tangannya. "Untuk apa kami memberikan dana tambahan ke kelas 3-E, kelas yang tidak berguna dan bahkan tidak diharapkan. Buang – buang uang saja."

Sialan! Asano malah menghinanya!

Namun sepertinya Isogai tidak goyah. Sebagai ketua kelas, dia harus mendapatkan dana iu demi teman - temannya. Dia tidak mau temannya merasakan kesusahan—sama seperti yang dirasakannya ketika dia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mendapatkan uang itu.

Laki – laki berambut coklat itu berjalan kearah Asano, sambil menunduk. Akhirnya dia tepat berada disamping Asano, dengan wajah menunduk. Poni rambut coklatnya menghalau wajahnya, sehingga Asano tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas mata coklat Isogai. Mata Asano memincing, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Isogai.

"Asano-kun..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih, seperti meminta sesuatu. Detik kemudian mendongak. Mata coklatnya berkaca – kaca, hampir seperti menangis. Pipinya mulai beresemu merah. Tahu – tahu saja, sudut mata Isogai mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Langsung saja, tiba – tiba Isogai mengenggam tangan Asano.

"Asano-kun... kumohom..." Isogai makin menatap lekat – lekat Asano. "Aku sangat membutuhkan membutuhkan dana itu. A-aku sangat membutuhkannya. Kumohon... kumohon... Asano-kun!"

Astaga!

Kenapa wajah Isogai imut sekali hah?! Dan apa itu ekspresinya...?!

Semakin lama, Isogai makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sontak saja Asano langsung mundur. Namun sayangnya, Asano duduk dikursi yang ada sandarannya. Dan sekarang punggungnya sudah di sandarannya—sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mana lagi muka Asano sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

Isogai terus menatapnya.

Mata imutnya menatapnya...

.

"Iya, ya, aku nyeraahhh!"

Asano pun kalah telah dengan aura melas milik Isogai.

Memang wajah melas Isogai selalu berhasil dalam merayu orang.

(Namun sayangnya Maehara terbakar aura cemburu)

.

.

.

 **iv.**

Maehara dan Isogai memang sahabat yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Bahkan mereka dikabarkan bisa telepati.

Itu bukan bohong, sungguh. Entah bagaimana caranya, Maehara bisa tahu isi hati Isogai. Hanya dengan sekali tatap saja, Maehara langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Isogai, dan langsung dikerjakan. Dan itu selalu benar.

Ajaib.

Karena itulah, Koro-sensei, selaku wali kelas mereka terlalu kepo dengan keajaiban itu. Pada akhirnya Koro-sensei langsung menanyakannya ke Maehara.

"Hah? Telepati?"

Koro-sensei menganguk. "Kalian bisa membagi perasaan hanya sekali tatap kan? Itu artinya kalian bisa telepati."

"Hahaha. Kami tidak bisa membagi perasaan hanya sekali tatap. Itu ada tekniknya, sensei," jawab Maehara enteng.

Teknik?

"Coba sensei perhatikan itu."

Telunjuk Maehara menujuk kearah Isogai. Laki – laki berambut coklat itu terlihat kebinggungan di tengah lapangan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Namun bukan tubuh Isogai yang ditunjuk Maehara. Melainkan lebih ke condong puncuk kepala Isogai. Err... pucuk itu bergerak – gerak.

Naik. Turun. Jeda sedikit. Naik.

"Itu artinya, _aku kehilangan pisauku_ ," sahut Maehara enteng, sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak ke Isogai. "Isogai! Pisaumu ada di saku belakang pinggangmu!"

Mendengar suara Maehara, sontak saja Isogai langsung meraba – raba pinggangnya. Benar saja, pisaunya ada di belakangnya. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Dengan wajah yang berseri, Isogai langsung teriak berterima kasih ke Maehara. Lalu pucuk itu kembali bergerak, sebelum Isogai melanjutkan latihannya.

Naik. Jeda sedikit. Turun. Naik. Turun.

"Itu artinya _nanti makan siang bareng_ ," jawab Maehara sambil nyengir.

"..."

.

Komunikasi macam apa itu?!

.

.

.

 **v.**

Sebetulnya Isogai sangat menyukai Maehara, lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

Perasaan ini memang sudah lama mengendap perlahan – lahan di hati Isogai. Awalnya Isogai kira ini hanya perasaan sayang karena Maehara adalah sahabatnya. Namun lama kelamaan perasaan ini lebih menjeratnya. Isogai tidak bisa berpaling pada Maehara lagi. Setiap kali memikirkan laki – laki itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Lama kelamaan perasaan ini terus mengusiknya, menyuruhnya itu makin dekat dengan Maehara.

Setiap kali Isogai melakukan aktivitas, hal – hal tentang Maehara terlintas di otaknya. Cara Maehara tersenyum, tertawa, maupun cemburut dihadapannya, semuanya itu tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja. Jika semakin dipikirkan, rona merah di pipi Isogai makin tidak bisa ditahankan.

Oh. Bahkan sekarang saja Isogai masih memikirkan Maehara.

Rintik – rintik hujan menggedor – gedor atap kelas 3-E hingga menimbulkan gemersik suara rintik hujan. Isogai menarik nafasnya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan – lahan. Daritadi tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Berangkat pagi – pagi ke sekolah dengan payung tetap saja kebasahan. Blazernya basah, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak membawa baju ganti sekalipun

"Astaga Isogai... kenapa kau bisa basah kayak gitu."

Isogai memeluk tubuhnya, agar mempertahankan suhu tubuhnya. "Tadi payungku terbang. Makanya kebasahan. Dingin banget sekarang."

Maehara mendesah pelan. Sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan blazer Isogai. Blazer abu – abu yang jarang Maehara pakai itu langsung diletakan ke punggung Isogai. Sontak, Isogai langsung bersemu merah. Astaga... Maehara peka sekali. Bahkan cuaca dingin ini, dia memberikan blazernya.

"Dengan ini, tidak begitu kedinginan kan?"

Maehara menyengir. Senyuman itu membuat Isogai harus memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau kalau Maehara melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Mana lagi senyuman Maehara sangat manis, Isogai tidak kuat melihatnya terus—bisa – bisa wajahnya jadi kepiting rebus.

Aroma parfum Maehara dari blazernya tercium di hidungnya. Isogai mendekapkan blazer itu . Aroma ini benar – benar memabukan Isogai. Aroma inilah yang mengingatkan Isogai betapa beruntungnya bertemu Maehara. Laki – laki berambut jinga itu selalu bisa diandalkan. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Maehara selalu ada. Dia tidak mau terpisahkan dengan Maehara.

Sungguh, Isogai benar – benar mencintai Maehara.

"Terima kasih," kata Isogai sambil mengulas satu senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau benar – benar bisa diandalkan."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja," sahut Maehara sambil membanggakan dirinya. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja. Lagian **kita ini teman** bukan?"

Teman... Hanya teman?!

Isogai langsung kicep seketika.

Kan Isogai pengennya lebih dari itu...

 **.**

Inikah namanya _friendzone_?

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

Yooo! Ketemu lagi dengan aiharacchi desu! X3

Setelah UTS, harusnya sih senin masih UTS, masih ngeyel buat fanfic. Habis hasrat untuk menyampah MaeIso sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, yaaa mau bagaimana lagi~ Muehehehehe~

Coklat Karamel— itu maksudnya coklatnya adalah Isogai dan Karamelnya adalah Maehara. Engga ada coklat karamel yang berupa makanan, awas kalau nyariin, kalo nanyain hukumnya wajib ngasih ke author ini coklat /dilemparsendal/ Okee, sebetulnya ini ada sequelnya [ Biskuit Coklat ] Silakan buka ke akun author. Aku langsung publish sekaligus biar engga ditagihin readers, hahahaha~~

Siippp, sampai disini dulu yaaa~~ review jangan lupaa. Ceritakan aja uneg – unegnya... apa aneh, gaje, kecepatan, typo sampaikan semuanya~~

Oke, ayo makan coklat karamel bareng XD /nguyah coklat/

.

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
